Weeds
by LaylaAbdul
Summary: Willow is a normal tenager, living a normal life with her dad. But when a date with her *surprise* demigod boyfriend goes haywire, things start to get...not so normal. Now she's a demigod herself, with magical abilities, a new place to call home and a goddess for a mom. Will Willow ever be able to find her normal life again? Answer: Not a chance. (T for some language).
1. Prologue

**I am uber excited about this new story, you guys. My old laptop was stolen and it had like my whole account in it, including my old stories, etc etc. Now I have to start over (bleh). Hope you like this, though. ENJOI**

Willow Fitzgerald woke up, bright and early to the sound of her alarm clock.

She leaned over the side of her bed, attempting to tap the button on top of the clock, but accidentally knocked it over and onto her bedroom floor.

She was only a minute into her day, and she was already fed up with it.

Willow groggily got out of bed and went over to pick up the clock, when she spotted a tiny piece of paper on top of her dresser. She makes her way to the dresser and reads over the messy scrawl written on the note:

_Hey, Sweetheart. I went out early to pick up some_

_special potting soil for the new tulips that came in._

_Breakfast is on the stove (oatmeal). Good luck at your _

_job interview and I'll see you later. –Dad_

_'__Holy Crap', _Willow thought, as she hastily made her way to the bathroom, to fix her hair and brush her teeth. _'Of all days, I forget I have a freaking job interview.'_

She quickly rushed back to her room, toothbrush in mouth, to find a nice set of clothes to wear. _'Now, what did Mrs. Harvey say was the right thing to wear at interviews?_ _Was it formal or casual? Should I wear a skirt…?' _Willow racked her brain, trying to remember everything that her Home Economics teacher had taught her about job interviews.

As Willow frantically searched her room for something job-worthy, she hears the phone going off in the kitchen.

_'__Geez, who in the world could that be, this early in the morning?'_ Willow thought, as she speed walked towards the direction of the phone.

She picked up the phone, and in her calmest, businesslike voice said, "Hello, Fitzgerald's Flowers, Willow speaking", like she'd done many times before.

When Willow heard the voice on the other end, her heart almost melted.

"_Hey Will. It's Nico. Are we still on for tonight?"_

The person on the phone with her was her boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. She had been dating him for a couple months now, after they had met near Christmas, in a nearby café.

Willow had just finished paying for coffee, for her and some friends, when she accidently bumped into him (thankfully not spilling coffee everywhere). When she had looked up into his dark eyes for the first time, it was like a million stars were sparkling in them (that was her favorite part about him; his eyes).

Later on, he asked her for her number, she gave it to him, and 3 months later they were dating. Now it was early June, almost 6 months since they had first officially met.

_"__Will? You still there?"_

Willow blinked, coming back to reality from zoning-out. "Yeah, I'm here", she said. "Of course we're still going out tonight. Movie, and then a walk through Central Park, remember?"

_"__I remember. I just wanted to know if you changed any plans, like with your dad or whatever. Last minute, you know"_, Nico replied, in a calm voice. Willow still couldn't believe she was dating such a quiet and laid-back person, like Nico di Angelo. She, on the other hand, was outgoing, excitable and a bit worrisome, at times.

"Why on earth would I do that? We've been planning this for, like, two weeks", she said, tucking a strand of her long, dark hair behind her ear. "I'll be there, I promise."

_Nico answered back, "Are you sure you don't want me to stop by, and pick you up from your place? It gets a little dark in that area." _

"I'm sure", Willow said with a small smile. "Now I really have to get ready. I have a job interview I have to be at in, like, and hour."

_"__Oh, geez, sorry Will." _She could picture him blushing in her head, on the other end. _"I won't keep you on the phone. I'll see you tonight."_

"See you, Nico."

*click*

Just talking to the guy always made her heart do somersaults.

_'__But enough of that", _she thought, making her way to her room, to get changed.

Ten minutes later, Willow came out of her room, in a dark blue shirt tucked into a black skirt, that came down to her knees. On her feet, she wore black ballet flats. On her neck, a silver chain necklace, with a bright green gem in the middle that matched her equally green eyes. Nico had given it to her, for her birthday.

_'__Quit thinking about him', _Willow thought to herself. _'Concentrate on the interview. Concentrate….concentrate...' _She thought this in her head over and over, as she locked the door to the living part of her dad's building. On the second floor, it was like a small apartment, complete with a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a den area. But on the first floor, her dad had his own floral shop, formally known as Fitzgerald's Flowers.

For as long as Willow could remember, her and her dad had been taking care of the old place, since her grandfather had passed it down to his son. It was like her second home, besides the one that was literally attached to it.

Whenever Willow had a bad day at school or in general, she would always sit in the back, where they kept the extra gardening supplies, and breathe in the pollen and potting soil. Willow hoped that one day she would take over the shop, when her father couldn't anymore, so that she could surround herself with plant life all day long.

Willow didn't just think gardening was a hobby. She knew it was her calling. She felt it every day, in her heart and soul.

As she stepped of the Greyhound, she went over the interview in her head, or at least what she thought it would be like. This would be her first job and she wanted to well on getting it. "I really hope no one I know is applying for a position at the bookstore", Willow said to herself, "I really don't need _that_ kind of competition."

Walking towards the bookstore, Willow felt as if someone was watching her every move. She quickly turned around, but the only people there was a lady pushing a stroller down the sidewalk and an elderly man watering the plants outside his restaurant.

_'__It's just the jitters'_, Willow reassured herself. _'Just relax and maybe you won't do terrible.'_

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the bookstore, mentally preparing herself for what she thought would be the biggest moment of her teenage life.

* * *

After two hours, three different forms to fill out and what seemed like a thousand questions, Willow stepped out of the local bookstore, feeling the absolute worst.

She knew she did terrible during the interview. She couldn't stop shaking and stuttering whenever the interviewer asked her a simple question. And she knew she had signed at least one of the forms using the name Willow Smith, instead of Willow Fitzgerald.

All Willow wanted to do at that moment was go home, take a _long_ shower and get ready for her date with Nico. On her way home though, she had that feeling again. As if someone watching her…..following her…

Instead of looking back this time, Willow bolted.

She ran like she had never run before, ducking under heavy objects carried by movers and flying past businessmen talking on cellphones. _'Thank god I chose to wear flats_', she thought after running a full block. She crossed the street across from her dad's building and slipped inside, locking the door from the inside. She ducked under the glass window, hands on her knees, gasping for breath.

After a full three minutes of regaining her energy, Willow got up and made her way to the back of the store, where she assumed her dad was working.

"Hey, dad."

There, in his usual jeans and crisp button-down shirt, was her dad, pouring potting soil into a tire-sized flower pot. He put the bag of soil on the ground, and turned to give his daughter a big bear hug.

"Hey, Greenbean! How was the interview?" he asked, ruffling Willow's hair.

Ross Fitzgerald was a large, burly man, with a tall frame, broad shoulders and a beard that practically covered his whole face. He had large hands that could possibly break their kitchen table in half, with enough force, and he was literally almost 7 feet tall. Upon seeing him for the first time, nobody would guess that he was florist, being big and tough looking. Although, if he wasn't so interested in gardening, he probably wouldn't be.

Besides looking like a pro wrestler, Mr. Fitzgerald had a kind voice and soft almond colored eyes, that brightened against his dark skin. Of all the tough people jobs he could've had, he decided to be a peaceful florist.

Willow always wondered if that was why her mother got to know him, because he was so gentle and kindly, instead of gruff and rugged.

"It was…..it sucked, dad", Willow finally said, defeated.

Mr. Fitzgerald gave a hearty laugh. "Well, that's the thing about interviews. Better to go along with it and fail, than to never try and never know."

Willow Sighed deeply. "Thanks dad. Glad to know that you think your daughter is a failure." She went over to the cash register area and slumped onto the stool, behind the counter.

"Don't be like that, Greenbean", Mr. Fitzgerald said, trying to reassure his daughter. "You may not get this one job, but there are plenty of other opportunities waiting out there." He began filling the large pot with soil again, when he added, "You could always work behind the register."

Willow had thought many times about working with her dad in the shop, but wasn't sure if she could. She felt like she would be a burden to her dad, if she sat around all day unless that on person came in to purchase a $3.00 bouquet or potted plant.

"I don't know, dad", she said. "I guess I just want to see where some of these jobs I'm applying for takes me. I want to try to earn my own money, instead of wasting my time, mooching off of you."

Mr. Fitzgerald listened intently to his daughter, nodding his head and "Hmm"ing every once in a while.

"I understand what you're saying, Greenbean. You want to be your own person, right? You want to get paid from your own job, so that you can help your old man make ends meet."

"I guess", Willow replied.

After a long pause, Mr. Fitzgerald calmly said, "You're just like your mother."

Willow looked up at this statement. She and her dad hadn't talked about her mother since she was a little girl.

"She was always so stubborn when it came to making decisions for the both of us", he continued. "She cared so much about the one's she loved, wanting the best for them before her own self. That's why she left me with you, after you were born. Your mother knew it was for the best. For the good of your future."

Willow was speechless. This was probably the most information her dad had ever shared with her about the woman he once loved very much.

"You've got her eyes too, you know", he added, giving his daughter a soft smile. "But one thing I will never forget about that woman, was her stubbornness. Boy, could she stand her ground." They were both silent for a few minutes, after this.

"I'm glad you told me all of that, dad."

Willow felt so much better about her lousy interview. She got up from her stool and made her way up the steps, towards the apartment.

**Review!**


	2. A Date gone to Hades

**HELLO, FELLOW READERS! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. I'm just a little busy, what with exams around the corner. But I promise to update every other Monday or Tuesday. *pinky swears with everyone*. Alrighty then, ENJOI!**

Willow still couldn't believe six months had gone by so quickly. She felt like it was only the other day that she had bumped into her, now boyfriend of a few months, Nico di Angelo. Tonight, they were officially going on their first date.

After checking herself in her bedroom mirror one more time, Willow glided down the stairs of her dad's building and made her way to the front of the shop, to flip the open sign to closed.

For the past decade or so, Willow's father had run a popular florist's, known as Fitzgerald's Flowers; Fitzgerald being her and her dad's last name. To many, it was just a place where anyone could purchase a convenient potted plant or exotic flower, but to Willow and her dad (aka Mr. Fitzgerald) it was heaven on earth. Just spending a day in the shop could make Willow feel at peace for the rest of the week.

Usually, on Friday nights like this one, Willow would sit in the shop with her dad and play board games into the long hours of the night, but tonight was different. She was going to spend this Friday night with Nico at a movie, and then Central Park.

She was so excited, she practically tripped over her dad's leg, which was sticking out from underneath the table next to the front window.

"Whoa, Greenbean, slow down!" Mr. Fitzgerald cried. "I know you like this guy, but no need to take your old man's leg off, trying to see him."

"Sorry, dad," Willow apologized. "I'm just really happy. Nico and I haven't seen each other in two weeks. He's still in Long Island, you know."

Mr. Fitzgerald chuckled softly. "Like you haven't told me before."

Willow playfully rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Now before you go, Willow, I want you to make sure you can hold your own against this guy. If he tries anything funny, use that roundhouse I showed you."

"Dad!" Willow cried.

"Kidding!" Mr. Fitzgerald reassured her, his hands up, signifying surrender. "But I do want you to be safe. It may seem like we've got a normal life here, but the world isn't as normal as you might think." Willow didn't know what to say about that. But she had to admit, her dad was kind of right. Not everything was completely normal in her life.

"See you later, dad," she said, walking out of the shop.

"Have fun, Greenbean," Mr. Fitzgerald called back. He locked the front door of the shop and went back to his work.

As she turned the corner at the end of her street, Willow couldn't help but think back on what her dad had said. _"The world isn't as normal as you might think."_

She was reminded of the few times she had witnessed weird things going on around her, especially in the shop. On a few accounts, she thought she'd see some of the plants in there straighten up a little whenever she would pass by them. Once, when she had accidentally fallen asleep, while manning the register, she awoke to some of the flowers placed around her actually _leaning_ towards her, as if they were trying to get closer to her.

Willow never told anyone about the unusual goings-on in the shop, except her dad and Nico. Her dad would nod his head and say he would "check it out", but Nico's eyes would always grow wide with…..interest, maybe? Then he would open his mouth, as if to say something, but then grow silent.

'_That's the good thing about telling them,'_ Willow thought. _'They've never said it was just my imagination, or whatever. At least they pretend they actually believe me.'_

She looked up, after walking a couple of blocks and realized she was only a couple yards away from the theater that she and Nico would be watching a movie at. And standing just outside the entrance was – speak of the devil.

The tall, dark haired boy waved at Willow and then gave her a welcoming smirk, making his way over to her. He was dressed in his typical dark jeans and his aviator's jacket, with a gray V-neck underneath. His hair was bed-head messy, as usual, and his olive skin glinted in the light of the streetlamps above. Once they approached one another, they hugged briefly and then stepped back to take a look at each other.

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever," Willow said, smiling up at him. Nico was always taller than her, but right now, he practically towered over her. He must've grown about an inch or two, since the last time she saw him.

He smiled back. "I know, I've been really busy, back in Long Island. But I'm glad we both have this one night off to hang out."

With that, they took each other's hand, and went into the theater.

* * *

"Wait. So, you actually almost set your kitchen on fire?"

Willow and Nico had exited the theater only a few minutes ago, and were taking their evening stroll through Central Park. They'd stopped at a street vendor, for ice cream, and began telling each other stories from their childhoods.

"Yeah, I was so set on making my dad a really nice card, for Father's Day, and I'd forgotten to take the pancakes off of the stove. You should've seen his face, when he came into the kitchen." Willow reenacted the moment her dad came to witness his daughter's attempted cooking, opening her eyes to the size of quarters and waving her arms in the air.

Nico chuckled softly, shaking his head at the reenactment. He brushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes and put his hand back into his jacket pocket, using the other one to hold his vanilla-pecan ice cream cone.

"So….," Willow continued, scooping the last bit of toffee-flavored ice cream out of the styrofoam cup. "How's your dad?"

Nico looked up from his cone. He stared straight ahead, and began fidgeting with a loose piece of thread on his jeans, with his free hand. "He's fine," he said. "I've actually talked to him recently. He says his…..business is doing well."

Nico had told Willow, in the first couple weeks of their going out, that his dad was in the undertaking business, preparing people for their funerals, organizing burial ceremonies, etc etc. He also added that his father had a small mining business, as well, where he dug up jewels and gems from the insides of the underground. Knowing this, Willow assumed Nico came from a very wealthy family.

"He wants me to visit him soon," Nico continued. He stopped short, and started fidgeting again.

"And that's…good, right?" Willow asked, sincerely wondering if everything was okay between him and his father. By now, they had stopped to sit on a park bench, for a while, Willow sitting up and Nico leaning back, with both hands behind his head.

"I guess," he replied. "I'm just not sure if what I'm doing right now, in Long Island, will hold up with me gone. Also…we're not as close, as we used to be." He had explained to her before, about the relationship between him and his father. It sounded like his father was too busy, sometimes, to even realize Nico was around, and when he felt it was time, Nico would leave.

Willow hated to think that such a calm and caring person, like Nico, would have something as stressful to deal with, as daddy issues. She believed she would never understand, already possessing such a great relationship with her own father.

They were both quiet for a minute, listening to the soft sound of the breeze blowing, and watching joggers and elderly couples pass by. Willow looked over at her boyfriend, who had his eyes closed, with his hands still behind his head. Long strands of his dark hair were flowing in the breeze, brushing over his closed eyes. A soft smile played on his lips, as he breathed in and out through his nose.

Willow loved the way he did that, as if he was thinking absentmindedly about life and its principles. Her friends would playfully pick on her about the way she explained Nico's appearance to them, wondering why someone so outgoing like her, could be with a quiet, dark clothing-wearer like Nico.

Because she cared about his personality, not what he looked like (although, she had to admit, looks were a bonus).

She loved his smile, his constant fidgeting, the atmosphere around him. She loved the way he saw the world, and his view on the different topics they would discuss. And she especially loved his attitude and respect for others (huge bonus). But more importantly, Willow loved spending time with him, and never took such opportunities for granted. Who knew the next time they would actually get the chance to hang out again, after tonight.

"What?" Nico asked, his soft smile growing into a smirk.

Willow realized that she was staring, her lips slightly parted and her mind deep in thought. She looked down and felt warmth creep up the back of her neck. "Nothing," she said. "Just thinking."

Nico didn't press on, but instead, he wrapped his outstretched arm around her shoulder. Willow leaned against his, and sighed, allowing his natural scent surround her. A lone streetlamp brightened over them, illuminating an almost romantic glow.

_'__Can this get any bet-'_

Willow's thoughts were cut short by the sound of rustling in the bushes behind them and.….hissing?

Immediately, Nico opened his eyes, and stood straight up from the park bench. He turned his head left, and then right, and then straight ahead, squinting his eyes in a manner that told Willow he was focusing very hard on something in the darkness.

"What's wrong, Nico?" she asked. Nico must've found what he was looking for, because instead of answering her, he told her, gently, to stand next to him.

"Hurry," he said, a look of absolute determination in his eyes.

Willow was about to ask if everything was alright, when she saw her boyfriend pull a black stick out of his aviator's jacket. He proceeded to wave it in front of them, as if it would protect them from harm. As Willow looked closer at it, though, she noticed it had a pointed, triangular tip, and it gleamed in the lamp light, like obsidian. That was no stick. It was a freaking sword!

"NIC - ."

Willow was cut short, yet again, by the sound of hissing. It wasn't like the kind of hissing you would hear from a snake, but more like a hiss from a hot pan, after you pour cool water on it. And the noise was most definitely coming from something MUCH bigger than a snake.

She was starting to freak out. The air grew colder, with every passing blow of the wind, the lamp light from above was starting to look sinister, instead of romantic, and she could feel, whatever was making that God-awful hissing sound, inch closer and closer. It was only a matter of time, before it was right on top of them…

All of a sudden, the sound of something huge could be heard barreling through the brush, near her and Nico, waving around two sets of bright lights and honking a horn. Willow could hear tree branches and foliage being crushed underneath the weight of the moving object. All of the commotion was also making the creatures in the bushes behind them back off a little.

Without warning, a Hummer the size of a small elephant burst through the brush, squealing to a halt and stopping about a yard away from the two teenagers.

Willow could see two people sitting in the front of the Hummer; a girl with dark, curly hair and chocolate skin in the passenger seat, and a big, fair skinned guy with a buzz cut, gripping the steering wheel. She saw the girl waving her arms and mouthing words at them, as if she were trying to tell them to get their asses in the car.

Willow looked up at Nico, trying to give him her best glare, but it must've looked more like a worried gape, because his eyes softened after scowling at the darkness. He gripped her shoulders and said," I know this looks bad, and I know you're probably really upset. But you have to trust me, when I say we need to get in the car."

'_Face the mysterious, hissing freaks in the darkness, or get into a complete stranger's car, with people I've never even see before,'_ Willow thought, pondering over the outcome of this whole situation.

She looked into the darkness behind them, one more time, and said aloud, "No contest." They both ran around the side of the Hummer and climbed into the back seat.

After a few seconds of settling in, the big guy in the driver's seat asked, "Everybody buckled up?"

No response.

"Good." Without a second's hesitation, he floored the gas pedal and drove out of Central Park.

_'__Note to self," _Willow thought to herself. _'Never go there again, at night.'_

After making her mental note, Willow saw the curly haired girl turn around in her seat and stick out her hand. She was grinning a mile a minute, but Willow saw there was still some seriousness in her golden eyes.

"Hi," the girl said. "My name is Hazel Levesque. But just 'Hazel' is fine." Willow reached her hand out and they shook.

"Frank," the guy from the driver's seat offered. "Frank Zhang." He lifted one of his hands and made a peace sign, signifying that he was friendly.

"Sorry we're late, Nico," Hazel continued, "but we got a little…..sidetracked, in Chicago." She looked over at Frank.

Frank let out a low growl. "How was I supposed to know that bus full of children was just a group of telkhines, on their way to a freaking weapons convention?" He said the word 'children' while bending two fingers together, in an air-quotes signal.

"I know the Mist is a little heavy, nowadays, but you could've at least checked first, before diving right in to save them," Hazel countered, leaning back into her seat.

Willow had no idea what they were talking about, and frankly, she didn't want to get involved. She looked over at her boyfriend, giving the back of his neck a death glare. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Nico must've felt the glare, because he faced Willow and reached out to touch her hand. His warm touch calmed her down, but only for a second. She didn't want comfort, at the moment. What she wanted were some answers.

"Here, "Nico started, understanding her confusion. "How about you ask me a few questions, and I'll try my best to answer them. Sound good?" He brushed some hair out of his eyes, once more, and gave her a soft smile.

Willow took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay." She proceeded to ask all of the questions that were eating away at her mind.

"Who are the people in the front?"

"My sister, Hazel, and her boyfriend, Frank."

_Sister? Now he REALLY had some explaining to do. _

"Why did you bring a sword on our date?"

"For protection."

_Fair enough._

Why were those hissing things following us?"

"Because we're demigods. Half human. Half Greek god." This word was foreign to Willow, but she decided not to ask about it. Not yet.

"Where are we going?"

"Long Island. To a summer camp for said demigods."

_Weird, but just roll with it._

"Now, what exactly were those hissing things?"

"Harpies. Winged bird ladies, with bad morals."

_Again, weird, but roll with it._

"Not all of them are bad," Hazel cut in.

"Yeah, we actually know a really good one," Frank added. "Ella. Good harpy. Very good harpy."

"True," Nico said. "But there are the good, the bad, and the J.P.E."

"Just plain evil," Hazel explained. "That's pretty much what you guys were dealing with."

Willow let all of this sink in, while the four teenagers continued their drive, in silence.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Frank took a turn off of the road, making the Hummer drive over a new, dirt road, leading into the woods. As the car pressed on, Willow looked out her window and saw little white signs stuck in the ground, advertising strawberry picking areas in some nearby field.

After a couple of turns, the Hummer dipped into a ditch and drove upward, towards a pine tree the size of Willow's whole apartment building. Instantly, Willow became homesick, and hoped with all of her heart that her dad was okay. Even if something _did_ happen, though, she knew he could hold his own. He always did.

Frank stopped the car and parked it right next to the pine tree, and all four teenagers climbed out. After closing her door, Willow eyed her surroundings. Not far away, she could see a wooden fence that seemed to go on for miles, and bonfires lighting the entrance to an unfamiliar place. A sign was placed above the fence, and it read "CAMP HALF-BLOOD", in big, bold print.

"This is it," Nico whispered to her, taking her hand and leading her towards the entrance.

She, Nico and Hazel started for the fence, when Frank called them from behind.

"Just a sec, you guys. I have to check to see if I left my archery gear in the back." He ran around to the back of the Hummer and lifted the trunk. Not a millisecond passed by, before the same despicable hissing from Central Park was heard near Frank.

"Never mind! Go, go, go, go, GO!" He yelled, sprinting towards the others, with an archer's bow held over his head.

Willow ran for the entrance to this mysterious camp, but not before she caught a glimpse of the source of the hissing.

Behind the teenagers were half bird, half rail thin ladies, with long, sharp talons and ratty looking feathers of all kinds of colors. Some had dark feathers, others had fair, light colored feathers, but equally, they were all mean looking and hell bent on getting something to eat.

The group was only a few yards away from the entrance, before a full-on explosion erupted behind them, causing them to shoot through the air, the rest of the way. Willow sat up, dazed, from her position on the ground - which happened to be right on top of Nico's left leg – and looked over at the wreckage of the Hummer. The harpies had all fled and the vehicle was in flames, making more little, fiery bursts, here and there.

She turned towards Frank, who had made it to the other side with them, but was standing with both hands on top of his head, a look of murder on his face. According to his shouting and cursing, the Hummer belonged to him.

"Did…..did they just plant a goddamn BOMB in my trunk?! I just paid that thing off! I just freaking paid that off! Stupid, stupid, goddamn vultures!" Frank continued to curse and shout, but in a different language. Well, more like _three_ different languages. Willow caught some French and Chinese, but the other one sounded older. Most likely Latin or Greek.

She glanced over at Nico, who was sitting up as well, with his legs criss-crossed. "This is it," he said again. He waved his hand across the scenery, as if to say "Behold".

By now, Hazel was standing over Frank, who was now on his knees, already finished with his tantrum. "It's okay", she heard Hazel mutter. "We'll see if Leo can fix it, tomorrow." Frank just shook his head. Willow could understand his pain. She had totaled her own dad's car, just last year.

"We should give them some space," he said, offering her a hand, to help her off of the ground. He held it, and led her further into the camp.

It was a little dark to see, but Willow could make out a couple of cabins, surrounding them. At least she thought they were cabins. These cabins were made to look like Greek temples, instead of small, wooden houses. She noticed there were twelve large ones in a sort of half circle, and then smaller ones nestled in the distance.

Nico was taking her to one of the larger ones, which looked to be about as black and as shiny as the sword he carried around, and was somewhat distant from the main half circle.

From way afar, Willow could see a regular wooden building, with two windows on the front and a door, with the letters L and C painted on it. Flashing colors could be seen through the windows, and laughter could be heard through them, as well. From outside the wooden building, Willow could hear singing.

"WHOOOOAAAOO, WE'RE HALF WAY THERE! WHOOOOOAAAOOOO, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL MAKE IT – I SWEAR! WHOOOAAAOOOO, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!"

Willow had heard some pretty awful singing before (courtesy of her father), but this person must've been absolutely tone-deaf.

"Karaoke night," Nico explained.

"Of course," she replied, having a sudden tiredness wash over her.

They entered the inside of the shiny, black building, which had to be even darker on the inside, than it was on the outside. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Nico used his free hand to flip a switch on the wall, and instantly, torches on the interior walls of the building were lit. Willow guessed they were gas powered or something, because the light source look like real flame.

Nico motioned her towards a set of hammocks, being suspended by thick cords from the ceiling, and helped her up onto one. Willow sat up in the hammock and locked eyes with her boyfriend. He stared back, holding one of her hands with the two of his.

"Look," he started. "I'm sorry about tonight, I really am. If I had known any of this was going to happen, I would've asked you to stay home. I promise to make it up to you, somehow." His eyes were so full of apology, that it was impossible for Willow to stay mad at him.

"Don't be sorry," she said. "None of this was your fault. I'm just glad we're both safe." She gave him a soft smile and kissed his forehead.

Nico returned the smile, and got up to help her settle into her hammock. He made his way for the door and then turned to say, "I'm going to go talk to Chiron about everything that happened. Get some sleep," and then he was gone.

Willow didn't know who Chiron was, and at this point, she didn't care. She snuggled under the warm blankets, and as soon as her head hit the soft pillow, she was out like a light.

**Can't wait to post the next chappy! Love you all, and please REVIEW!**


End file.
